1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to word construction systems and method of forming such word construction systems. It is to be understood that this invention relates to a system and method which is distinct and different from standard crossword puzzle games where the user clues provided to insert words into proper areas of a crossword puzzle. The subject invention pertains to a word puzzle construction system and method which allows the user to have simple and effective control in the development of a word puzzle while reinforcing vocabulary, spelling and concepts relating to a particular subject. The subject invention concept requires attention to and the investigation of letters, words and numbers by the user while allowing the manipulation and relocation of zoned elements carrying particular indicia to be placed and accommodated by the individual choices of the user. As will be described in the following paragraphs, the user may quickly and easily alter or change the overall pattern dictated by the user's creative drive. Still further, this invention pertains to a word construction system which uses tape being divided into zoned elements carrying predetermined areas where particular indicia may be formed. Additionally, a plurality of zoned elements may be interrelated to form a pattern on a base surface which may then be used by the user to provide an overall pattern for the particular word game being constructed. Additionally, this invention relates to a system of publication where a multiplicity of users may be provided with the same words or indicia and complete a patterned word or indicia game completely unique to the user by use of different key definitions. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a word construction system which allows the user to manipulate, overlap and relocate different zoned elements with relation to common indicia formed on such zoned elements. Other embodiments of the subject invention concept relate to the utilization of flexible, metallic backed or impregnated zoned elements which may be mounted on magnetized boards to allow ease of manipulation and relocation of zoned elements. Alternatively, flexible strips of magnetized zoned elements may be releasably mounted on metallic boards to provide a word construction system within the invention concept herein described. Still further, the subject invention pertains to word construction games which allow for a user to transfer interrelated zoned elements from a first sheet layer to a second sheet layer in accordance with standard crossword puzzle design considerations.
2. Prior Art
Games that lend themselves to investigating letters, words and numbers are well known in the art. Some such types of games include crossword puzzles, Hangman, and other types of games such as Wheel of Fortune. However, such types of games which may be useful in learning activities as well as used as an enjoyable pastime, do not include, extend or involve the creativity of a user that comes from the development of formation of the game itself.
The best prior art known to Applicant in the construction of word or indicia games includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,828,499; 4,299,578; West German Patent #2301185; French Patent #2540003; Great Britain Patent #569156; U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,530; Great Britain Patent #322655; U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,049; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,975.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,499, complicated apparatus for constructing crossword puzzle systems are known. Such systems include housings wherein particularly solid colored pieces are magnetically mounted on a grid system with other magnetic type pieces being inserted with particular indicia. Such prior art systems do not allow the user to insert indicia on particular zoned elements and in particular regional elements and then manipulate individual zoned elements with respect to each other to form an interrelating type of pattern. Such relocation of entire zoned elements allows for the creativity of the differing patterns to be brought out in each type of puzzle being formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,578 provides for a crossword system and game apparatus method for creating crossword puzzles. However, although grid type indicia are used, the system is complicated in nature, and as previously described, does not provide for the relocation and differing placement of particular zoned elements to provide the advantages and objectives of the invention concept.